


My Angel

by SamanthaCitrus



Series: Random Thoughts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Other, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCitrus/pseuds/SamanthaCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Castiel, my rebelling Angel.</p><p>A few thoughts about Castiel- part of a series. These aren't exactly stories..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Random Thoughts Series.

To save my brother, I sold my soul 

Forty years of self control 

I gave it up to ease my pain 

There in hell, I would remain 

Until a hand gripped me tight 

and raised me up to see the light

By my side he will stay 

Even when I back away 

Forever faithful, I am grateful 

For Castiel, my rebelling Angel  
  



End file.
